Smile! you're on the Alita Cam!
by cHiBi-aNgeL-ALiTA
Summary: ALRIGHT! 1x2 3x4 What happens when I get my hands a a video camera? A wacked out documentary on the guys of course! I know it's been done before but I'm stupid so what do I know. XD WON'T UPDATE TIL I HAVE AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Smile! You're on the Alita Cam!**

YESH! I have returned to reek havoc upon your pathetic souls! Did you hear me? HAVOC! –runs around in circle yelling about havoc-

Duo: Uh…Heh heh..Alita? It's time to go night night…

NOOOOO! Just five more minutes Grandpa?

Duo: GRANDPA! DO I REALLY LOOK THAT OLD! –smiles sexily at some random girl and she falls down- Nope still got it. .

Grandma! Grandpa's trying to make me go night night!

Quatre: O.O GRANDMA! GRANDPA! ME AND DUO! NOOOOO! TROWA ISH MINE! TROWA I PWN! TROWA I OWN! –runs around yelling the same thing over and over-

See! Grandma needs to go night night! Not I!

Duo: Hey Grandma…-pulls out large syringe with the world's largest needle and the world's largest dose of anestisia-

Quatre: TROOOOOOOOOWAAAAA! –runs around rapidly calling every guy Trowa-

Trowa: I'm right here…But don't tell him that.

TROWA! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Trowa: No.

DO IT OR ELSE!

Trowa: Or else what?

OR ELSE….I'LL TELL QUATRE YOUR OVER HERE!

Trowa. Eep. Yes ma'am!  
Disclaimer: She doesn't own Gundam Wing and she never will! If she somehow manages to take over the world and takes Gundam Wing as her hostage for life I will make sure that the next knife Cathy throws does not miss! AND YAOI! 1x2 3x4 5x?

THANK YOU CLOWN BOI!

" what I say "

' what they say '

# _What the camera seems_ #

* * *

#Intro! The supreme me!#

#_The camera turns on to be face-to-face with a girl that has rose red hair with black streaks and gold eyes_#

"Testing..Testing..One two three…AWRIGHT! I am the all powerful Authoress cHiBi-anGeL-ALiTa! Or just Alita for short."

#_Camera gets whirled around to be staring at a _**HUGE**_ mansion_#

"Today! Is just the prologue to what I am about to attempt!"

#_Camera gets whirled around again just to hit Alita's face_#

"OWWIES! Well anyways. I have vowed to make a **GREAT** er…-ahem-…documentary on everyone's favorite pilots…THE G-BOYS!"

#_Random cardboard people pop up and clapping occurs then people fall down_#

"Thank you…Thank you…You're too kind…BUT THE FILMING HASN"T OCCURRED YET!"

#_Grumbling is heard_#

"Oh yes! I would like to introduce my co-director KAJOSHEI!"

#_Camera turns to face a girl with blue hair and blue eyes that has twigs and leaves in her hair_#

'Alita…..'

"Great idea for use of camoflauge co-director!"

#_Alita flashes thumbs-up sign_#

'Can we get this over with yet?'

"Nope! We have to explain what our experiment is!"

'Didn't you already do that!"

"Yesh."

'Did you explain who we're filming first?'

"…….No….But anyways we're going to film the famed DUO MAXWELL! But that's for tomorrow."

#_Kajoshei has gained an anime vein and a sweatdrop_#

"ALRIGHT! Well we have to go get ready so….JAAAAAAAA NEEEEE!"

#_Camera screen turns black_#

**#Owari for now#**

* * *

Didja like it? DIDJA? DIDJA! REVIEW PLEASE! –runs away- 


	2. The Duo Chronicles!

Smile! You're on the Alita Cam!

I Live. BWA.HA.HA.HA.HA. –repeats over and over-

Duo: O.O What's wrong with her?

Quatre: Too many tranquilizers. She'll pass out any minute now.

-passes out-

Quatre: See?

Duo: Too. Freaky.

-joltz awake- Freaky? Freaky! FREAKY! BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –rounds around saying that-

Quatre: --' You just had to say the magic word didn't you?

Duo: . # HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT REACTS TO THE WORD FREAKY!

-looms over Duo holding scissors that say 'Cut the Braid. Cut the Braid. DO IT!'-

Duo: -runs away-

-chases after him-

Heero: -sighs- I got the disclaimer. –throws the timetable away- She doesn't own anything so you can't sue her. –mutters kuso unmutters-

#The Duo Chronicles!#

#_Camera turns on to be face to face with Alita who is wearing one of Duo's outfits_#

"Wow these priest outfits are really comfy!"

#_Camera turns to face Kajoshei who is wearing the same thing_#

'I know!'

#_Camera faces a girl with lavender hair with pink streaks and cerulean blue eyes wearing the same outfit too_#

"And plus they smell like Duo!"

#_Kajoshei jumps_#

"Oh hey Kish. KAJOSHEI GET OFF!"

#_Kajoshei falls off_#

"Anyways, we have a new person to hang around for the torture..I mean, documenting of the Duo. Give it up for Kish Kinayama!"

# _Kish waves_#

"So our subject is the Duo Maxwell 02, Former owner and Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. We have set up some booby traps around his room and this camera –pats camera- will record his reactions. –hears doorknob shake- Well got to go! –disappears-"

#_Camera focuses on Duo who has just walked in…To have a bucket of water fall on his head_#

'Yuck! Wait this isn't water…This is…TOLIET WATER! GAWD!'

#_Duo shakes off the tainted water like a dog_#

'What's going on here?'

#_He walks over to his closet and sees that his remaining outfits are gone except for ONE_#

'God no. I am not wearing THAT! Hee-Chan will surely kill me.'

#_Duo thinks it over_#

'Wait…Why am I so upset again?'

#_Alita sweatdrops and Duo decides to take a shower_#

'LALALALALALALALALALA!'

#_He steps out in a towel and opens his closet to find out the same thing he found out earlier-No outfits besides ONE_#

'KUSO! Well I have no choice….'

#_Duo slaps the outfit on and then rebraids his hair and heads downstairs..MEANWHILE, Kish Alita and Kajoshei reappear_#

Kish is lauging her buttus off. Kajoshei is one the verge of laughing. Alita is smirking.

"Well then people, let's see HIS reaction."

#_Camera follows Kish and Kajoshei down the stairs and then they disappear_#

Quatre: 'Duo are you…DUO WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!'

#_Camera turns to Duo who is wearing Heero's spandex_#

'It was the only thing I had. Not my fault.'

#_He shrugs and Heero comes bounding down the stairs_#

'Baka…OMEA O KOROSU!'

#_Heero's Blushing really bad_#

'Chill! I had nothing else to wear!'

#_An audible snicker is heard_#

'What was that?'

'More tricks Duo?'

'Heero!'

#_More snickering occurs along with the 'sshhing' sound_#

'Over there!'

#_Quatre, Duo, and Heero head over to the pantry_#

"DUOOOOO!"

-SMACK-

#_The guys open the door to see Kajoshei with hand raised, Kish crying with a huge red slap mark on her face and moi holding a camera_#

'Uhm. What are you guys doing in our pantry?'

"Well my friends it seems we have been discovered…TO THE ESCAPE POD!"

#_Huge smoke explosion and the three ex-pilots are standing all burnt and blackened_#

'Does this mean I have to take another shower?'

-SMACK-

Owari

What did you think? Huh? HUH!


End file.
